1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp sheet arranging device for arranging and moving a warp sheet to the bottom side of a reed and a reed control device for maintaining and inspecting the reed while being interlocked with the warp sheet arranging device, wherein both the devices are used in a shuttleless loom.
2. Prior Art
Conventional devices of this type are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-32416 and No. 61-56340, in which the devices are moved in the width direction of the warps while brushes are turned in the groove of the reed.
The conventional devices are used before the reed is incorporated in a loom, or before weaving if the reed is incorporated into the loom. Accordingly, the conventional devices cannot be used in a loom undergoing weaving because of the presence of the warp sheet.